1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a text input method in a portable device that allows a user to rapidly and conveniently perform text input and a portable device supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable device having mobility for providing various functions has widely been supplied. A Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) is a representative example of the portable device. The PDA has a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a memory, an Operating System (OS), various programs and specific devices based on the OS. The PDA may execute information collection, storage, creation, and searching functions based on the foregoing structural elements. The PDA has been developed as a complex device capable of performing voice and data communication by mounting a portable phone module therein.
The portable device may include a touch screen. The touch screen is configured by a display unit and a touch panel provided at an upper part of the display unit. When a user touches an icon on the display unit with a finger or a pointer, the portable device may execute an application linked with a corresponding icon or may output texts linked with the corresponding icon on the display unit. However, since the touch screen is mounted in the portable device, the size thereof is restricted. Accordingly, the sizes of key maps output on the touch screen or numerals of keys thereof are restricted. Such a problem remarkably occurs in a key map including a number of key icons for text input. Therefore, there is a need for various methods capable of increasing the size of the key map, reducing the number of the keys, and rapidly and conveniently inputting texts.